


Another Beginning For Us

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: A quick drabble in the F/GO universe.Gudako decides to give Archer a new CE, someone he thought he would never see again.





	

"Oh there you are!"

Emiya looked up from cleaning the dining table to his master. Gudako put her hands behind her back with a wide grin on her face.

"Yes?" he asked slowly when she didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. Gudako could be creepy at times and this was definitely heading in that direction.

"I did a gacha drawing and I got you something to help you out."

A CE then. "Alright? Where is it?" He didn't see anything in her hands.

Gudako looked behind her. "Oh come on. I told her to wait there, I didn't think she would actually listen to me!" She turned and ran out of the room. She was back a few moments later dragging a girl by the arm.

Emiya's breath hitched. Her brown hair was the same, her eyes had the sense of curiosity in them that never seemed to fade. Her frame, that frame with the perfect proportions were the same. Her outfit was the one thing different about her. A simple sleeveless white collared shirt and a poofy skirt. It was different than what he was used to seeing on her but it fit her as a person.

"This is your new CE!" chirped Gudako, oblivious to what was transpiring in Emiya's head. "Your name's Hakuno right?"

"Uh yes, Hakuno Kishinami," she replied, looking at Gudako when she spoke.

"Well, you two can get to know each other. Now if you'll excuse me, I have dangos to farm!" Gudako pumped her fist into the air before she left the room.

Emiya hoped she wouldn't be too hard on the Lancers. Yesterday they had come home exhausted and bruised.

"Uh…I hope we can get along!"

Oh right. She was still here. He looked down into those large brown eyes, felt heat rise to his face and looked away. Damn it. He took a deep breath and looked back at her and smiled. "I hope so too. My name is Emiya but…you can call me Archer if you want to."

"Archer…" She tilted her head to the side. "This may sound weird…but have we met before?"

"Not in this life," he replied.

She frowned, the expression she always made when she was trying to understand something. He had seen a lot of that when they were trying to figure out the identities of the servants they fought against in the Moon Cell.

He chuckled. "You are like a damn boomerang."

"I'm a what now?"

That pout. He laughed and rubbed the top of her head.

"Archer!" she protested and tried to push his hand off. She paused and stared at him in confusion. She dropped her hands and let him keep his hand there. "Are you sure we haven't met?"

"I'm sure," he replied softly. He removed his hand and focused back on the table he had been cleaning. "I'm going to need to start preparing for dinner, planning on making a slow-cooked stew for them…you want to help?"

She blinked at the sudden change in topic and then broke out into a wide smile. "Sure."


End file.
